1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a forming method in which a material of a workpiece is formed by means of at least one forming tool, wherein a lubricant is used between the material and the at least one forming tool. The invention also relates to a lubricant to be used in such a method and an apparatus for carrying out such a method.
2. Background Information
Such a method and a forming apparatus used for carrying out the same are known from Theo Mang's book “Die Schmierung in der Metallbearbeitung” (“Lubrication in metal working”), ISBN 3-8023-0682. It is thus known to use lubricants in metal forming methods, such as deep drawing metal sheets. By these means, the coefficient of friction between the at least one forming tool and the material is varied to influence the forming method and its result.